Somewhere over the Rainbow REDONE
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: A strong woman who doesn't belong in her world...A young Prince who must win back his throne...This is what happens when two worlds collide. CaspianOC Redone and reposted. -Warning: Cursing and Violence- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT THE POLL! IMPORTANT
1. Not your typical Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is the revised addition of '**_**Somewhere over the rainbow'**_**. Thanks to whoever reviewed last time, and I welcome to anyone willing to read (and hopefully review) this story**

**Anyways, enjoy. And PLEASE review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**_..._**C.S. Lewis does**_

My name? Katelyn Marie Osmond. No, I'm not related to Donny and Marie Osmond. I wish. My mother intended to name me Marie, but my Father refused to let her. So they had a compromise: I would have two names. Yippee

My age? 19 and turning 20 soon

My looks? Black hair that's almost blue, freakish blue eyes, and pale skin that can't for the life of me get tanned.

My story? He he. That's a hard one. You see, I have two beginnings. Sure, we can begin from what everyone calls the beginning of someone's life: the birth. That's an easy one for me. I popped out, and things went downhill from there. See? I only need one sentence to explain 'The Beginning' for most cases.

But, if you want more details...if you want to know the real beginning of my life...the day I actually started _living_...then listen to this story. Because, my _real_ beginning, the scene that set things in motion in my life started with a car accident only a couple years ago...

Let's get started...


	2. Welcome to my fucked up life!

**Chapter one is up! Please people, REVIEW! You know how much I love reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**_..._**C.S. Lewis does**_

The day began as they usually did for me.

I woke up to find myself on the hard floor of my room. My head was throbbing, and I can see blood on the floor beside me. I try to block the memories from last night, but they refused to yield.

My Dad had gotten drunk (_again_) the other night before, and he let it get the best of him (_again_). He had beaten me, thankfully to unconsciousness. It was easier to deal with the pain when he did.

My body was sore from the new bruises and the old ones. Some blood had dried on my arms and face, and it was itching like hell at the moment. Despite the soreness that seemed to radiate from my body, I got myself up. When I was standing fully up, I had to balance myself by leaning on my dresser. The room was spinning. Despite the dizziness, I forced myself to my bed, and I let myself collapse onto it. Colors swirled everywhere.

This was the second time this week he's done this, and it's only Wednesday. I was lucky though, because usually he did it 3 to 5 times every week. You see, he hated me. There was no apparent reason of course; he's a drunk, he can't think.

_"You're a slut."_

I've never had a boyfriend.

_"You're a disappointment."_

I am a 79% average at school, and I've done everything he's ever asked of me.

_"You're a bitch like your Mother."_

I rarely speak up for myself to him.

There was only one reason that I can believe. One that is probably true.

_"You're the reason your Mother left."_

She left us when I was 8. There's not much to tell on this subject, so I rarely tell it to anyone. She just packed up, said goodbye to my little 1 yr old sister, and a very confused 8 yr old me, and she was gone. When she left, she took my Father's heart and sanity with her.

_How __did_ he deal with the loss?

He began to drink, and slowly and surely started to get drunk almost every single night. When he wasn't drunk, he was griping about EVERYTHING. How the house was a piece of junk, how messy it was, how he hated having 2 stupid daughters that weren't worth shit, and how much he hated his life.

But how can it be as bad as he told everyone it was?

He always had beer, the house was mostly clean, he got laid every two weeks, my sister and I never griped. The only thing that was bad was my Mother leaving. The strange thing is that even though my sister and I got over it, he never did.

Welcome to my fucked up life!

If you didn't already sense the sarcasm, then this'll help you out.

Now I know what a lot of you are thinking, _Oh, she must be pulling our legs; this could never happen in real life—_Ha! I laugh at you, you poor soul! Believe it or not, my life is happening. And it`s not just my life. Every class has a chick—or guy—like me. I`m sure there`s one in your class too!

Think and go back to your day at school (I know that school`s a living hell but roll with me)...A girl (or guy...But for now we're going with girl)...who doesn`t really dress in trendy clothes or even in all black...Her eyes never meet anyone else`s, and she`s always in a novel or she`s listening to music. She _never _talks, unless forced, and she might or might not get bullied by someone or everyone.

That image you got is the little abused girl, who probably has someone in her life that abuses her and who probably hates her life. Or hey, maybe that girl`s you...

I know I`m like that, but before all of this I used to see those type of girls and only feel pity. I wouldn`t befriend them, or even be nice. I just ignored them. You know the quote 'Ignorance is bliss'...All little girls do that...Ignore or pick on what they don't understand—My eyes opened wide suddenly.

_Cassie!_

I instantly sat up, ignoring the head rush I got. I was on my feet in a flash. Despite the soreness, I quickly ran into the hallway. As I passed my Father's room to get to my little sister's, I heard him snoring. Thank God. We could get out of here and go to school without him moaning and groaning. I slowed down, hoping he wouldn't wake up from the noise I was making. I practically ran over to my sister's room from there.

When I got there, I looked around. Nothing looked askew; no kitty poster was out of place, no knick knack pushed over. I sighed in relief, and leaned on the doorway. I thanked whatever God was out there for protecting her. My Father was really upset last night, and usually he beats us both when he's in that mood. Well, he made an exception for my sister, for which I was thankful.

I looked over to the window, which was opened and was letting in some of the morning light. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. She usually did this when she was afraid that our Dad would go way too far. So if she screamed or called for help, someone would hopefully hear, and call 911. _He almost did go too far_. I thought, as I walked over to the large lump on the bed. I bent over, so I was near her face, and gently grabbed her shoulder. That all it took. She was instantly awake, and looked around crazily.

"Don't touch me-" she started, until she noticed it was me. She sighed, and laid down on the pillow again. As she did, she examined me. She always did this when he beat me. I folded my arms on the bed and laid my chin against it. When I did, she lifted her hand and traced a new forming bruise on my cheek. I grimaced, and pulled slightly away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, and a small tear cascaded down her cheek. _She looks too old to be 9. _I thought, and was a bit angry. I was the exact same way when I was that age. Except, maybe a bit more scared of everything. You'd feel that way too if the person you trusted most in your life turned against you. I hid my anger from her though; anger scared her.

I scoffed, "What? Don't be sorry. It's his fault, not yours. And don't go on and on about how you should've stopped him, because we both know you couldn't. You made the right choice." I said, attempting a smile. It didn't work though; she could see past my facade.

"Don't you dare-"

"C'mon, Cassie. Let's forget it and get ready for school." I said before she could start. She rolled her eyes, and sat up. "Nice change-of-conversation choice, Katy."

********::********

I looked at myself in the mirror as I finished doing my hair for school. I had left Cassie to get changed quickly so we could escape our apartment before my dad woke up. If we were lucky, and God was merciful in any way, we could escape the apartment before he woke up and yelled some more.

I sighed softly as my hands touched the locket that was always around my neck. It's really beautiful, and it could probably sell for a nice price...with its blue sapphire in the middle of the silver heart, it'd be an amazing gift for an anniversary. But I'd never sell it. My mother gave it to me before she left us, saying that despite the fact she was leaving, she loved us and she wanted us to remember her.

Like our Father would let us forget.

With one last sigh, I grabbed my red backpack and ran down the hall quietly yet quickly. As I passed Cassie's room, I was going to tell her to hurry, but she was already one step ahead of me. She was already at the door with breakfast in hand and ready to go.

"Hello there." she said, taking a bite of her strawberry Pop-tart. I smiled, and grabbed the Pop-tart she handed to me. Despite the fact she gave it to me, I probably wasn't going to eat it. I wasn't a fan of eating. I only ate when I was hungry, which wasn't often.

"C'mon, you'll be late." I said, rushing her out the door. She just rolled her eyes at me, and followed orders. We ran out of our apartment, only pausing a minute to lock the door. Then, as quickly as we could we ran down the stairs of the building (they were too cheap to buy elevators). We ran down 4 stories, and ran out the back door.

It was chilly outside, but I brushed it off. I was used to the chill. Thankfully though Cassie was smart; so she wore a big pink jacket that we stole from a bin filled with stuff for the nearest thrift store. Even as I think about it, I honestly don't feel guilty for doing so. It was for Cassie, and for me that was enough of a good excuse.

Into the beat up Volkswagen we went, and was greeted by Green Day. I quickly turned it down though, because people often complained in these beat up old places, and I didn't want them to be about me.

We drove away from our building, and through a trashy part of NYC. This is the part of New York that people didn't want to see. We didn't always live here though; we used to live in England. Lovely, jolly old England. But sadly we only lived there until I was like 6. Then we moved to America.

We drove silently to Cassie's school. The tension in the air scared me a bit. She wasn't this quiet unless she was utterly upset. I didn't like it when she was upset, not in the bit. Ever since our Mother left, I've tried to fill her place, but it gets hard. So very hard. I wanted to please my little sis, yet I wanted to be a good Sis-rent.

We pulled into her elementary school, and she was quick to jump out of the car. "Have a good day." I called, waving as she closed the passenger seat door. "Bye!" she called back and she ran into the school. I only noticed now that it was raining heavily. I turned on the wiper blades, and they started with a _screech_!

"Piece of junk."

I drove along, taking my time since I knew I was going to be late anyway. What was the point in rushing to hell? My high school was a broken down joint that didn't really care for its students. It was a good school to be in if you weren't a fan of being on time...or going to school at all. Take your pick.

As I drove, I popped in a tape (the car was so old that when it was made there was no such things as CD's) of my guilty pleasure: musicals. Depressing musicals to be exact. _I Dreamed a Dream _from the musical _Les Miserables _suddenly rang through the car, and I sighed. Perfect song for this morning. Well, really, for every morning I was in this hellhole. I sang along, despite I could barely do the high notes, as I drove along towards Ericfield High School.

Within minutes (and a few songs from the musical _Sweeney Todd) _I drove into the school's parking lot and sighed. I honestly didn't want to go to school; it bored me and I didn't pay attention. But, I had no choice. I had to graduate, so I could get a job and get Cassie and I out of there.

I looked into my rear-view mirror after I had parked. I needed to see the damage before going in there.

_Damn_

There was a large spot on my left cheek that was turning into a large bruise. That was all on my face, and I smiled. At least this time it wasn't three HUGE scratches and two bruises. People won't ask about my big bruise.

_And if they do, I'll say I got into a fight._ I mused as I grabbed my red backpack.

Well, here goes nothing.


	3. Sisterly Love

**Chapter three! Hope you like it!**

The last bell of the day rang, and I gratefully left Geography. That was one of the most boring classes EVER! The whole time, LITERALLY, the teacher was on the phone talking to his girlfriend. In the back people were making out, around the middle people were talking, and the front people—like me—did our own thing.

I ran into the bathroom, just to check how the makeup was doing. Usually I'd be running out of the school like no tomorrow and almost speeding out of the school parking lot. But before I went into class this morning I put a bit of makeup on so it would sort of cover a bit of the bruise. I had to check on it, since I didn't like it when people asked questions, and sometimes people did. This was the only way to stop them completely.

Once I was in the bathroom, I heard a moaning from the back stalls. I rolled my eyes. This was such a stupid school. You'd think people would go home to do _that_. I'd prefer not hearing them as I reapplied makeup thank you very much. I checked my makeup as quickly as I could, and then rushed out.

I left the building, and sighed as I felt rain fall wet my hair. Normally, I loved the rain but today wasn't one of those days. I had in urge to lift my face to the sky, but I controlled it. The rain would wash off my makeup, therefore showing my ever-growing bruise to Cassie.

Which I didn't want.

She was already worried enough this morning, I wasn't going to worry her any more then need be. She shouldn't have to worry. She's 9 yrs old.

I got into my little Volkswagen, and was greeted by 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. I giddy with happiness. I turned it up, and let it just suffocate me. I jumped around a little in my seat as Chester sang.

I sang along throughout the song, and ket singing along during the ride no matter what the song was. I was cut off suddenly during '_Gives you Hell'_ when I pulled into Cass' school. I turned it low; I didn't want to disturb the peace. When I did it last time, I took an awful beating from Hugh (my Father). I growled in disgust. I hated the fact I had to bring Cass back to _that_. I'd rather eat cow dung for the rest of my life if it meant Cass could get out of there. If _we_ could get out of here.

I made it just in time; Cass was waiting at her usual spot waiting for me. I put on the fake smile I usually wore around her and leaned to open the door.

There was no need though; she opened it well by herself.

"Hey, girly. How was your day?" I asked, after she was safely in her seat and I was pulling out from the curb. She shrugged. "Same old, same old. Though, Travis Becker did hand me a note today saying how much he liked me." She said, and I saw something I haven't in awhile; a beautiful, gap-toothed smile.

"Really? Well, my lil sis is already playing the field huh?" I asked with a grin as we drove past fancy houses. We always took this road, and everyday it caused us suffering. We saw happiness and perfect families in those houses...so very different from our own.

I remembered wishing I lived in a house with white picket fences and a tire swing in the back yard. That's all I truly wanted when I was little. I never dreamed of being and princess or a ballerina; I was never the "girly" type of girl.

Well, now I realized how naive I was then.

"No I'm not! I never said I liked him back!" she said, and I saw fury behind those small, shiny brown eyes. _Brown like Hugh's. _I thought vaguely.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't know I was pushing a button." I said, and lifted my hands off the wheel.

"_Katelyn Marie Osmond!_Put your hands back on the wheel NOW!"

I laughed, happily. She always freaked out when I did this. I knew it was kind of cruel, but still...I put my hands back down, still laughing.

"Ugh, Katy! Why do you _insist_ on scaring me like that?" she asked, looking ahead. I shrugged, still giggling. As I pulled into our street, I saw something that struck terror in me. In our parking spot was our Hugh's car. Usually he was at a bar, strip club, or at a friends' house. Him being here put a shock through me.

_Shit, if we go in now he'll either hurt us or ignore us. Cass' here though, so I can't take the chance._ I looked over at Cass, and she was mutely staring at Dad's car. I sighed, and I kept going as we past the building.

"How about we stop and hang out at the park? And then we can have some supper at Dairy Queens?" I suggested, turning to look at her. "Sure." She said with a small smile, and looked down at her hands.

We kept driving in perfect silence, and before I knew it I was thinking back to when Cass was 5.

I was 12 at the time, and I remembered walking home with Cassie's tiny hand in mine. We were talking about a picture she drew at daycare when I noticed the Volkswagen in our parking space. I of course wasn't driving then, so it belonged to Hugh.

I took no notice of it of course; which was a big mistake. Cass was rambling on about how her and her friend, Lexi had jumped off the swing at daycare when we entered the apartment. I remembered how deadly quiet it was as we entered.

After that it erupted into chaos.

_Hugh came at us, beer in hand. He started screaming at me for not getting the dishes done, and I was too shocked for words. He usually drank at night, and this was the first time I ever saw him this drunk this early. _

_Then, he did the one thing I didn't expect him to do: he slapped me across the cheek. I didn't cry out though, worried I'd scare Cassie._

_Cassie was already crying and screaming. "Shut up you little ass!" he cried at Cassie, and lifted a hand. I knew he was going to slap her, and my maternity instincts came in. I was instantly up, and grabbed my little sister's hand. I rushed her out the door ahead of me, and I vaguely heard Hugh chasing us. _

_I felt Cassie slowing as we ran down the stairs, so I hurriedly picked her up. "Come back here you little cunts!" Hugh called from behind us. I still kept running. It was only when we rounded the corner of the street and I could no longer hear Hugh's yells, did I stop and gently let Cass down. _

"_Are you okay, baby?" I asked gently, wiping her tears away. She nodded, but she stayed quiet. She had stopped crying, but she was quiet throughout our walk. We walked and walked and walked, until we found our little park. It was old, and I never saw anyone play on it, so I got Cass to go play on it while I cried from afar._

I was brought back from my flashback by Cass, who started to talk. "How long are we going to live like this, Katy?" she asked, sounding sad. "Until I graduate. Then we're both out of here. I don't care if I have to work 3 jobs, but I'm going to get us both out of here, I promise." I whispered, and smiled at the familiar site of our park.

~~~~~~::~~~~~~~

I drove into an empty parking space, looking with hatred at the car I parked beside after finally returning home. After I turned of age, Hugh decided that he'd give me this piece of junk and get himself a new car. Well, it was better than walking for us.

It was night now; in fact I could see the starry sky, and I could hear the crickets chirping. They were cut off though by the gentle slamming of doors. We had just finished our sundaes (our supper pretty much), and decided it was time. I held my finger to my mouth and motioned for her to stay put once we were in the hall of our floor. I wanted to scout the area before she went in. If Hugh was in one of his moods, then Cass and I would sleep in the car. It has been done before.

I gently crept into the apartment, and looked around. All the lights were off, and I could hear a large snoring coming from the living room. I sighed in relief; he had drunk so much that he had knocked himself out. I quickly ran outside and told Cass it was safe to come in.

Or, so I thought.

**Dun dun dun!**


	4. Escape

**Sorry it took me SO LONG to update. My bloody internet was cut off and I've been so busy. I promise my next update will be quicker!**

**Anyways, please review and make my day :)**

"Come back here!" Hugh cried angrily, chasing me around our apartment with a broken beer bottle in his hand. Thankfully I was quicker...and of course he was drunk.

I honestly felt like I was in a horror movie...I was the damsel and had to escape the psycho killer.

It was only a few minutes before this that we came into our apartment confident that Hugh was asleep...

That was until he starting yelling at us.

You see, it wasn't Hugh snoring like we first thought. It was the girl—or probably the hooker—he called over after we left for school. He started yelling at us and I quickly whispered to Cassie to get in my room and block the door. She ran without a fight, thankfully, before she could see Hugh punch me in the face and shove me into the wall for whispering. He then began to rant about what I did wrong this time. But I wasn't listening.

I was trying to find an escape route.

Thankfully one wasn't too far away, and as he kept ranting I went for it. He was in shock for a second that I ran, but not for long though, because he was hot on my tail.

That's how I got to this point...with him chasing me around with a beer bottle as I tried to scurry away.

I ran down the hall, keeping my tears in. My arm was throbbing, and my face was swelling from the punch. I was only too grateful to finally get to the door of my room (at the time my mind was so jumbled with adrenaline that I forgot my order to Cassie to close and lock the door). But as I went to turn the knob, I felt an icy explosion in my arm. I screeched, and looked down.

Hugh had put a piece of broken glass into my arm.

It started to bleed heavily, and it dripped down onto our dirty carpet. Pure anger soared through me, and almost without knowing it I kicked Hugh in the groin. He groaned and doubled over, and I had to keep in a whoop. I took that as my chance at escape. I opened my door, and slammed it behind me.

I was slightly angry yet relieved that Cass hadn't blocked the door. I looked around the room to see Cass sobbing from the back of my closet. I had to suppress my immense pity I felt for her at this moment. "C'mon Cass, we're getting out-"

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"We're getting out of here." I whispered again, and rushed to get the only chair in the room. I slammed it under the door knob, and slightly jumped when Hugh banged on the door. That chair wouldn't last long I knew, because he might look like an alcoholic with a beer belly, but he used to be a wrestler in high school.

All the better excuse to hall ass.

I quickly pulled away from the door and headed for the closet. Cass' face was wet with tears. I quickly hauled Cass up and from behind her I grabbed a backpack.

"I'm sorry, Cass, but we're going to get your stuff later," I said as I swiftly packed four t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, three books, and a couple pieces of jewellery I could sell, "Okay, let's go." I grabbed Cass' arm and began to drag her towards the only window in my room.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Instead I opened the window that lead to the fire escape. I pushed Cass out the window, and followed quickly. "Go, Cass, go, go, go." I muttered like a chant. Cass followed orders, and went as fast as her little legs could carry her down the fire escape.

Then suddenly, out-of-the-blue, as we rushed down the fire escape, as Hugh's yells faded, I felt something.

It wasn't really an emotion, but like...someone was with me. Yes, Cass was with me, but I felt...something otherworldly was protecting us. I know it sounds crazy...but it was true. I felt as if this thing was chanting _Go, go, go..._with me.

It was an amazing feeling, yet it terrified me. What could be with me? _I must be going insane form the blood loss. _

Cass and I finally hit the ground after at least 5 minutes of running, and I pulled out my car keys. I didn't take off my jacket when I entered the apartment, so my keys were still with me thank God. We didn't slow as we ran to our car. He could still get us and that thought alone pushed us.

We got into the car, and I started it with shaking hands. It started like a breeze, which was weird; I mean, it's _my_ car. This car hasn't driven this well since Hugh first bought it. But I shrugged it off; I had unbelievably good luck today.

The car was filled with total silence as we drove away from the hellhole we've lived in for most of our lives...but not for long.

When we had driven around the corner and the hellhole was out of sight, Cassie started to laugh. It was both a great sound and a rare sound, one that started my own fit of giggles. And as we laughed together I realized something so spectacular, I got chills up my spine:

We were _free_!

Freedom was the best word in the English dictionary I found. I was free from my cruel and heartless Father and Cass could learn to trust again. We might just be able to live out our lives in _peace, _away from here!

It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, one that I grasped at and kept whatever I could of it. WE WERE FREE!

We only had 106$ to our names, and only had few items of clothing. We had a book or two, and we had a trashy car...but God-damn-it, we were _free_. I could barely breathe because my laughing wouldn't stop; even though we were officially a few miles from home.

Cass whooped in joy, and I couldn't help but smile once my fit of laughter began to slow. I stayed alive this long just for this moment. "WE'RE FREE!" she suddenly screamed, and I couldn't help but join her. Before I knew it we were both screaming and laughing, crying out that one sentence over and over again; the one sentence that made everything okay: We're _free!_

It took us a few minutes to calm and quiet after that, and even then I couldn't help but giggle. But of course being free and laughing and screaming like a banshee couldn't keep the anxious thoughts at bay. Where were we to go? We didn't have any rich grandmas, or any fun loving uncles. It was just us, our father, our insane aunt, and our missing mother. No one else...

"You know, Katy, there was this place not very far from here I've always wanted to go." Cass suddenly said, turning to me. I just smiled and tried to keep those anxious thoughts away. "And where is that, little one?" _But she's far from being little._ I distantly thought before she answered.

"There's a little town far from here; with beautiful trees and waterfalls and everyone's nice and kind, and...and there's barely anyone living there. We can start all over, just you and me."She said with a yawn and a dreamy look on her face. I could tell she was slightly tired; her eyes were drooping and she was barely sitting up. "I don't see why not." I said with a shrug and she smiled one of the biggest smiles in the world at me.

"But for now, go to sleep. Go to an enchanted land where none of this exists." I said, vaguely waving a hand.

At the time, I didn't know how literal I was being.

********~::~********

I sang along with '_I Gotta Feeling'_ as we sped down the never-ending road. Cass was asleep, so I sang low, but I still sang. And it felt good. I was on the highway now, hoping never to return here. I would just have to buy Cass new clothes and things somewhere far from here because I _wasn't_ going back to that hellhole.

It was dark outside and the clock said 2:33 a.m. I found myself slightly tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep properly until I was out of this place. This place of smog and ugliness. Also, ever since I got onto the highway, a natural high enveloped me. It was an amazing and rare feeling. I was _happy_.

I would take a nap on the side of the road when the sun comes up, while Cass would get some food in her. Cass, meanwhile, was sleeping peacefully in her seat beside me. I think it was the best sleep she ever had. She seems so happy...She slightly tossed in her sleep, but a smile was on her face.

_How long will this last?_ I suddenly thought, and I cursed myself for thinking it. I wanted to be in the _now_, not the later. 'No day but today' and all that crap. But despite the fact I shoved the nasty thought into the back of my mind, it kept nagging me.

What would happen if we were caught? I wasn't even 17! The police had the right to bring me and my little sister back home. I could tell them that we couldn't go back, and I could tell them about my Father, but then they'd stick us an orphanage. God knows where'd Cassie end up, and I'd have to find her after they took her away from me. _They'd have to take her from my cold, dead hands._ I thought angrily.

Would Hugh have told the police we were missing? He probably would, because I pay most of the bills, and I have a lot of his money; the rest was for booze and hookers—

I quickly placed one hand my pants pocket, and sighed as I felt the familiar outline of my alligator wallet. Thank goodne—

_Ouch!_

The gravel I just ran over had jostled my injured arm. I had wrapped it (not without struggling of course) with a dirty cloth from the back of the car after Cass fell asleep. I didn't want her to see the wound. I mean, she already knew about it, but I didn't want her to see how horrific it was. I didn't want to worry her. That was the last thing I wanted—

"Kat? Where are we?" Cass suddenly asked. Oh, she's awake.

"Oh, on a highway. Well, we're on a foresty highway." I sighed as I looked at the looming trees on our left. Rock cliff and trees were on our left; a beautiful view and a cliffside on our right.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Pretty early sweetheart. You should go back to sleep—"

It was then our lives changed forever.

It began with our radio freaking out. It was as if the knob was being turned quickly round and round; I heard different voices, songs, languages, all in a couple of seconds then it'd switch. "What's up with the radio?" Cass asked, looking at it with a frown.

"Dunno; it was working a second ago—" I said, leaning forward to inspect the radio. I hit it at first (that's my solution for everything when an electronic glitched), but when that didn't work after multiple hits I tried to fix it manually. I twisted the knob and turned down the volume and did everything I could, but to no avail. I did so for a couple of minutes, trying to fix it. Of course I casually passed a glance at the road, but then I'd go right back to work.

Now, I don't know why I didn't look up for a few seconds. I probably got frustrated and forgot to look at the road. It wasn't until Cass screamed my name did I look up.

We were heading straight for a cliff.

I screamed and turned the wheel hardly, hoping to swerve just in time. But the wheel wouldn't budge. I floored the brake; that didn't work either. I kept pressing it but it wouldn't move.

"KAT!HURRY!" Cass screamed in the background. I could hear the tears in her eyes. We were heading ever-so-close to the fencing on the side of the road. I felt tears gushing down my own cheeks as I kept slamming the breaks and turning the wheel (that wasn't doing me any good). "Pull the emergency break!" I cried to Cassie as I kept trying to turn the wheel. I heard her grunts of effort as we neared closer and closer to the cliff.

_Stop trying...Let go..._ the little voice told me.

The stubborn part of me kept trying to fight the voice off, telling me to fight for myself, for my sister. But in the end, I knew the little voice was right.

It was too late.

We were nearing the cliff, only a few feet away now. We had broken through the fence on the side of the road by now, but it didn't stop us. We kept on driving towards the cliff. Cass was still trying desperately to pull the brake. Tears started to gush down my cheeks, and I instantly grabbed Cass in my arms. She was screaming and sobbing.

_Don't be scared..._ I wanted to tell her, but then I really thought about it. Was I scared? _Hell yes!_ I was about to go off a cliff!

I closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself down. I wanted to face death with my head held high, not cowering in the corner.

_I never thought we'd end like this..._ I thought as our car went over the Cliffside. We fell and fell, and I could've sworn our screaming reached the heavens.

"I love you!" I cried to Cass just before I felt mind-numbing pain. It lasted for a minute or two, and I bit my lip until it bled. Then, I felt numb.

The last thing I heard from my life on earth was Cass' screams.

**Oooh, cliff hanger :D I'm evil and I love it!**

**Chapter 4 up soon :)**


	5. Where am I?

**Yay! Long wait, long chappie :) Enjoy!**

**Oh, P.S. For people who think my darling Katty is a Mary-Sue, well I kinda agree…but people like this story, I don't feel like rewriting everything and I genuinely like writing this story.**

**So haters, don't read if you don't like :)**

**R&R everyone!**

_I'm in a forest. It's sunny out; something that lifted my spirits. I smiled into the sun, and I felt something I haven't before. But despite the fact I never felt it before; I knew what it was from books: It was Peace. What a marvellous peace it was. It's perfect. For once there's no Hugh controlling my life, no pain, no heartache. There's no future, and there's no past. There's only here and now..._

"_Is this heaven?" I asked into the air, but no one answered. I kind of expected God or whoever to answer, but no one did. Instead, all I heard was birds chirping and the wind blowing through the tree..._

"_Katty..." _

_I looked around, curious. It's a woman's voice. I recognized the voice from somewhere..._

"_Katty!"_

_This time it was a different voice; a child's voice. The call was more playful now. I smiled, and laughed. Wow, it was the first time I laughed this wholeheartedly. I recognize the playful voice. _

"_Cassie, where are you hiding?" I asked, looking around myself. But all I saw was trees and bushes. _

"_Over here, Katty!" she cried again, but when I turned, she wasn't there. I giggled, and turned again, but faster. "C'mon Cassie, don't hide!"_

"_Over here!" she sing-songed, but again when I turned she wasn't there. "C'mon Cass, I'm getting bored." I whined looking around me again. Maybe I could catch her- _

"_Katelyn..." _

_I gasped, and turned once more. Jesus, who the hell was that? It was the woman's voice now, and Cass' had disappeared. This woman was scaring me. "Cass!" I called._

_No answer_

"_Cassie!" I cried; no answer once again. "What did you do to her?" I called out to the woman. If she touched one hair on Cassie's head—_

"_Oh God." I muttered, and began to run in the forest, calling Cass' name, pleading her to answer me. Finally after a few minutes, I had to stop running. I was weak, and tired for that matter, which confused me since I thought you wouldn't really have human qualities once you're an angel. Unless I'm not an angel... "Cassie!"I yelled, maternity instincts coming in. Oh God, what happened to her?_

...

"_Kate." _

_I spun around quickly, determined to catch the woman, and make her tell me where Cass is. _

_There was no need though, because when I turned around, there they were...I gasped in shock. Yes, there she was, and the person holding her hand was my..._

_My mother._

"_Mom?" I whispered, barely believing my eyes. I must be dreaming...she couldn't be here..._

"_Hello, Kate." She with a smile, and Cass waved. "I...I...don't know what to say." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I haven't seen her since...As if reading my thoughts, my mother suddenly looked sad, and made it look as if her daughter thinking about her leaving was worse than world hunger._

"_I'm honestly sorry for leaving you both. I should've never done so." She whispered, and a small tear cascaded down her cheek. She closed her beautiful eyes, and it shocked me how beautiful she looked doing it. _

_She was a beautiful woman. She had pale and flawless skin (almost like mine except that I had scars all over my body). She had light brown hair that looked red in the sunlight, and she had a body women would die for._

_She is like an earth Goddess. I don't know how I was related to her._

"_Um...okay?" I asked, not very comfortable. Crying people made me uncomfortable (unless they're my sister or a young child). She opened her eyes, and I gasped. Her green eyes were the most magical thing I've ever seen._

_It's as if pure magic is flowing in those eyes. Like the mist from dry ice, there was something in her eyes tumbling and folding in on itself, gracefully going around and round._

"_My darling, you must go." She whispered._

"_What?"_

"_You. Must. Go." She said anger behind those bewitching eyes. _

"_Where?" I whispered, suddenly scared._

"_My friend shall lead you there."_

_Then, suddenly she was in front of me, with Cass in the place she was in the whole time. I realized Cass had said nothing during that whole time, and she was expressionless._

_My mother did the oddest thing then. She kissed my brow, and looked me in the eyes. "Know that in the adventures ahead, I shall always be with you." She whispered. _

_What? No...no no no _NO!_ I can't leave this place..._

_I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't want _her _to leave yet either! I haven't even had her for very long! "No, please...Don't go!"I cried, a tear spilling down my cheek. _

_My mother made a sound between a chuckle and a sob, and placed her hand over my cheek. But she said nothing more. _

_She backed away, and with inhuman speed she rushed to Cass. She grabbed my little sister's hand, and then they were both running very fast. _

"_No!" I cried, and began to chase them. I staggered, and almost lost my balance on more than one occasion. I kept running though, not caring where I'd end up. _

_After what felt like hours of chasing them, I finally settled on a log, tired and sweaty. My breathing came in gasps, and I felt hysterical sobs rack my chest._

_Before I knew it, I was crying._

_Not a little sniffle and a tear, but a HUGE tearfest, something I haven't had in awhile. I sobbed until I felt numb inside, and even then small tears escaped my eyes. _

_I lost my Mommy. Twice. And also my little sister. Perfect. My life—or death—couldn't go any better..._

"Little one..."

_I looked up quickly. _Not this again._ But this time I knew it wasn't my Mother, or Cassie. It was a stranger's voice, a male's voice. I knew it wasn't a man because a man couldn't own such a beautiful voice._

"_Little one..."_

_I felt anger flare within me. I was tired of voices, I was tired of EVERYTHING! "_LEAVE ME ALONE!_" I cried._

"_Wake up, little one, wake up..."_

I woke up with a gasp. Tears were gushing from my eyes, and sheets were tangled around my legs.

_...Holy shit_

What type of dream was that? Hugh must've beaten me really hard last night...Right into dreamland in fact.

I felt my eyes widen, and I instantly sat up. Cassie! Where was she? Did Hugh beat her too? If he did, I'd kill him...I'd _kill_ him..._I'd kill him..._

That was the last thought I had before my world turned upside down.

It slowly dawned on me that there was light in the room, but I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize it. Now that I thought of it...My bed didn't feel right at all.

I looked around myself, and gasped. I WASN'T IN MY ROOM!

In fact, I was in a stranger's room. Not any stranger's home, but by the look of it, I was in a caveman's home. Everything in the room was made of wood, and I knew that almost never happened anymore.

I looked to a small window, and saw sunlight coming in. The small circular window was barred, but with wood.

I was in a _very_ small bed, and it barely held me inside. My legs from the knees to the heels were sticking out of the blanket and the bed. I untangled myself from the wool blanket somehow as I took in the room. There was a small little nightstand near me with a candle on it, and the only other thing in the room was a small wooden trunk and a dresser. Wow, I must've been transported through time or something.

The roof was low, and I smiled unconsciously as I saw my bag on the bedpost. At least they were considerate.

As I looked around and breathed deeply, trying to calm down, I slowly realized that I should've died from that car crash...the car crash I'm sure would've killed me. I mean, not many people fell off a cliff and lived to tell the tale. I'm lucky to be alive really...Then I froze again.

Oh, God..._Cassie!_

That thought alone brought me to my feet. I was up quickly, and I realized that I was in a night gown. I frowned. How did I get in this? I don't own anything of the sort. And my arm...it was bandaged. And not with that dirty rag either, but honest-to-goodness bandages! Someone peculiar is going on here...and I was not amused.

What happened? How did I get here? Where am I...? Was Cassie alright? How the hell did I survive the car crash these people obviously took me from?

So many questions passed through my mind. But the main one was: _How am I supposed to get back?_

I refrained from calling out Cassie's name, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't know where I was, and I could never know if they had her hostage or something.

I don't know _why_ of course they'd keep her hostage, but you never know...I tiptoed toward the small door, the door I assumed was the door that led out to...well, somewhere. I reached out my hand, and just as I was about to open the door, I heard muffled voices from the other side of the door. I placed my ear against the door, curiosity killing me.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!"

I gasped at the sudden voice, and backed away slightly. The voice sounded so...gentle, but it sounded fierce and strict as well. Like a teacher's voice...well, how teacher's voice should be anyway.

"He's a Telmarine! Not some lost puppy! You said you were going to get rid of him!" A new voice cried, sounding beyond pissed off. I frowned at the door, not sure what in the hell these people were talking about.

_Please, please, please let the people that saved Cassie and I be sane! _I begged to the air. The reason I was so sure that they saved both me _and _Cassie was because really, what was the point of only helping one girl out of a car wreck?

_Stop trying to figure out their intentions! Figure what the hell is going on first. _I suddenly thought, shaking my head. I had to figure out what the hell was going on and what will happen in the future.

"No, I said I'd take care of him! We can't kill him now...I just bandaged his head. It'd—It'd be like murdering a guest." The first voice suddenly said.

"How do you think his friends are treating _their _guest?" the angry second voice asked sarcastically. _He's obviously a joy. _I thought mockingly.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing...It's not the boy's fault!" the teacher-ly voice said, and I knew instantly that we'd get along. Any person who would stand up for a stranger gained points in my books.

Within seconds of thinking that though, I suddenly heard a commotion from the living room of the little house in which I was in, which made me gasp and back away from the door. _Maybe I'm safer in here..._

_You're a self-proclaimed Gryffindor! Where's your bloody courage?_ I thought angrily to myself as I heard yelling on the other side of the door.

I slightly smiled, remembering the day I finished the first Harry Potter book and decided I was a Gryffindor—

_No time for that chickie! You have to get out of here and find Cassie, or at least find out what's going on. No time for memories. You've faced worse things than this before! So you can get through this. Now open that door and see what's going on!_

I followed the voice's instructions, and as quietly as I could I walked to the door and opened it just a little bit...just to see what was going on.

"I told you we should've killed him while we had the chance!" the angry voice cried, and I realized it belonged to a midget (a midget?) with a..._sword in his hand?_

Where the _fuck _am I?

"You know why we can't!" the teacher-ly voice cried back, and I realized it belonged to...no. Fucking. Way. You have to be joking. Or I'm dreaming. Either one is good for me. If not a dream, hopefully it's just another midget in a badger costume...but it really does look like the real thing—

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." A gentle, slightly Spanish voice said. Since I couldn't see who the voice belonged to, I opened it more...a Spaniard? A handsome, poker-wielding _Spaniard_?

"We can't let him go, he's seen us!" the midget cried, pushing the handsome Spaniard to the ground. The Spaniard suddenly had fear in his eyes, and held onto the poker (poker? Seriously?) in his hand tightly.

"Enough Nikabrik!" the midget in the badger costume suddenly cried, taking all three of us by surprise. He didn't seem like the type to yell...but I should've expected it. I mean, most teachers have a scary stern voice...

"Or do I have to sit on your head again!" the midget in the badger costume asked suddenly, and I bit my lip from laughing. The midget—or Nikabrik apparently, looked as if he was suddenly reliving some particularly bad memory, and I had to try even harder to keep myself from laughing.

"And you..." the midget in the badger costume cried again, this time towards the Spaniard, "Look what you made me do! I spent all morning on that soup." The midget in the badger costume continued to kneel down and pick up 4 bowls, 4 spoons, and what looked like veggies. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy...I mean apparently he spent _all morning _on that soup!

It was at that moment my stomach decided to grumble.

Now, usually I would just ignore it and go back to spying...But you see, my stomach picked the _worst _time to grumble.

You see, my stomach growled when silence _finally _descended on the trio in there.

Therefore, my stomach grumbling was 10x louder than it would usually be because of the silence...

Therefore therefore...the strangers in the other room heard it...

Therefore therefore therefore...they all looked in my direction to see me spying on them.

I'm in deep do-do.


	6. Seriously, where am I?

**Hey! Sorry this chappie took so long :P Oh, just warning you now that there are many references, swear words and random words in this chappie that I saw fit to put in there lol Just so don't get confused (with the random words), I put what the word actually means in bold and in brackets beside it :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_You see, my stomach growled when silence _finally_ descended on the trio in there. _

_Therefore, my stomach grumbling was 10x louder than it would usually be because of the silence... _

_Therefore therefore...the strangers in the other room heard it..._

_Therefore therefore therefore...they all looked in my direction to see me spying on them._

_I'm in deep do-do._

Three very confuzzled **('confused' :P That's just how I say confused lol)** heads turned towards me and I gasped quietly from my hiding spot. Frig, I've been found out! Without thinking I slammed the door shut and quickly backed away from it.

I'm seriously in deep do-do.

I looked around, looking for an exit or an escape route. Only one route was obvious to me...the barred window...Which had thick bars that probably would be impossible to cut through with a pair of keys or a pocketknife and impossible to slip through, even for a baby. I couldn't help but swear profusely under my breath, even making up some new swear words that would even make 50 Cent and Eminem smile proudly at me.

When someone suddenly knocked gently on the door behind me, I jumped at least 5 feet in the air like Scooby Doo. If I only had a Shaggy to catch me.

"Hello? Dear? Are you okay?"

_No! I think I'm going nucking futs _**('fucking nuts' :P Obviously lol)**_! _I wanted to yell out, but since it was the teacher-ly voice talking from behind the door I decided to be gentle.

"Not so much." I said back, not caring so much if he heard or not. But apparently he did.

"How about this...you come out here, I'll make you a cup of berry juice and you can tell me all about it." The voice asked hopefully. I couldn't help but slightly smile at the hospitality.

"Um, I'm not so sure about that." I answered, going through my bag and finding the one thing that could help me out in this situation: my pocketknife. Problem was...I had nowhere to hide it. So that meant I couldn't go from innocent girl in a strange land to crazy white chick with a knife in seconds. Hell, I didn't even have a bra on—wait a minute..._those midgets took off my bra!_

I needed to get out of here _fast_...with or without my bra.

"Why not?"

_Because you fucking midgets took off my bra and I officially don't—and can't—trust you now? Even you, you midget in a badger costume!_

"I'm uh...I'm good for now."

_Ugh, what am I gonna do? I have no escape routes! Al I have is one flimsy little pocket knife—which is nothing compared to that big-ass sword Nikabrik was holding and the fire poker—and a bag with useless junk in it. I'm fucking screwed!_

"Are you afraid my dear?"

That caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Are you afraid? I am sorry if that is the case...Nikabrik and the Telmarine soldier out here were just having a little brawl, but now everything is okay. You can come out, and nobody will harm you. I will make sure of it." The voice told me kindly.

_It's probably just a hoax. _Something in my head told me, but I couldn't help myself...I found myself actually walking towards the door!

"Promise me that sword is gone?"

"I cross my heart dear."

"C-Can you guys stay away from me at all times?" I stuttered, pulling out my pocketknife. Even though it wasn't at its sharpest, it was good enough. It could probably do at least a little damage.

"Of course. Nikabrik, Telmarine soldier, back towards the kitchen!" the voice chastised, and I couldn't help but smile.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my backpack. My pocketknife was prepared to be used and if I had to my backpack could be used as a weapon.

_God, I can't believe I'm doing this! _I thought as I walked slowly towards the door.

Okay, I can do this! I can...hurt someone if I have to. I mean, my life and Cassie's is at stake here, so if it must be done it has to be done. I'm strong, I'm courageous. I could totally do this—

Meh, who am I kidding? If that Nikabrik dude brings out that sword, I'm going to run away and scream like a little girl.

Oh well...I have to at least try to be brave. For Cassie, and for myself as well.

I had finally reached the doorknob and it was obviously ready to be turned. I took another deep breath as I prepared to open the door. My hands were shaking slightly as I reached out, and as much as I tried to get them to stop it was an impossible task.

_Traitor. _I thought angrily at my hands. My hands just had to betray my fear _now _of all times! The one time I needed the enemy to be more afraid of me than I am supposed to be at it...wait, _what_? Where the hell did that come from? This whole business is screwing up my mind.

Not a good thing when there's a good chance I might have to fight against a midget with a sword, a tall Spanish guy with a fire poker and a midget in a badger costume. _Damn, _those were _not _good odds on my part. I'm dead if they decided to kill me—

_Be brave you bloody buffoon! _My inner voice suddenly cried sternly. I sighed and admitted that the voice in my head was right. It was time to fight, not to cower like I would normally.

I found myself mentally humming the _Rocky _theme as I turned the knob. I breathed deeply before yanking the door open quickly in a battle stance, coming face to face with—

**TBC**

**I know, I know, short chapter :P But you see I had one **_**very**_** long chapter and I decided to split it in two (I couldn't find any other good place to end this chappie :P) **

**But anyways, hope you enjoyed (I hope you especially enjoyed the cliffie mwahahaha! Lol) and please R&R. When you R&R, it keeps me sane :D Help me keep my sanity!**


End file.
